Thank You Kisses
by Odd Pudding
Summary: Sonic has always saved Amy and always managed to avoid the consequences of rescuing her. But this time she has a different plan to 'thank' him for his Heroic deeds, the consequences of which have a dire effect on both of them. Sonamy, fluff. Oneshot


"Oh, Sonic! You saved me! My Hero!" Amy chirped, arms wrapped around Sonic's neck and nuzzling her head under his chin.

"Yeah yeah. This is the third time _today_ , Amy. Give it a rest, whydontcha?" The blue hedgehog said with exasperation, artfully dodging over and around some spike traps and hunks of Eggman's quickly disintegrating base. It had been more or less the same drill with his Nemesis today: giant floaty metal thing, captured animals powering robots, yadda yadda evil plan. Solution? Blow things up. It was pretty par-the-course, except uh… His tagalong.  
Before Sonic had even _gotten_ to Robotnik's base she had already been captured by Metal Sonic, who was still hot on their trail, despite practically falling apart at this point. Usually that was fine- he saved people all the time, no biggie.

But Amy was actually _trying_ to be repeatedly kidnapped this time! Not only that but she was making fighting _very difficult_ by relentlessly hugging herself against him in the middle of battle. As a result, Sonic was feeling the heat a little more today; there a little less spring in his step.  
Amy yelped as the floor started falling out from under them, but Sonic deftly lept out of the crumbling mess, jumping upon falling fragments of stone and metal to reach more solid ground. The blue blur barely managed to dodge out of the way of a precisely timed lunge from Metal Sonic, which resulted in the robot smashing into a wall and subsequently being crushed by falling rubble- Sonic letting out a shocked whoop.

"Whoa, bad luck Metal-head! Shoulda been watching for falling rocks!" The blue hedgehog said cheekily (which was accompanied by a giggle from Amy), then sprung up onto one of Robotnik's flying Badniks as it sailed out of the ruined eggman base.

The robotic creature made a steady descent, beeping and panicking under the weight of two hedgehogs. Sonic eventually lept off of it when they got close enough to a rocky formation, sailing through the air and landing atop one of the naturally formed stone pillars. Sonic had wasted no time putting Amy down and turned his attention to the small swarm of Badniks that were escaping, he had to free all the animals so he had no time to waste here with Amy.  
Just as he was about to Dash away, though, Amy acted quickly and decisively by wrapping her whole body around him, which caused him to teeter dangerously.

"AMY! Come on! I've got work to do!" Sonic grunted, now fully frustrated with his perpetual damsel. She did not relent, however, pulling her face up to look at her hero with bright eyes.

"You can go after I give you a 'thank you' kiss for saving me, and now I owe you three! You're not getting away this time!" She said, her voice sounding sinister-sweet to Sonic's ear. She leaned hard against him, lips puckered, trying desperately to reach sonic's face as he was actively bending over backwards to avoid it.

"Cut it out, Amy- **AMY**!" Sonic's eyes flicked over to an oncoming object, he shouted her name and threw her off him just as a broken Metal Sonic smashed into the blue hero's body. Amy rolled off the edge of the Stone pillar, catching the ledge with her hands just before catastrophe struck, watching aghast as Sonic and Metal's body's pelted through the air.

The pink hedgehog clambered halfway up, watching fixedly at the airborne fighters. In that moment, she felt guilty about distracting Sonic- but this wasn't anything he couldn't handle-  
Amy gasped suddenly as a loud 'BOOM' rocked through the air, a plume of smoke and fire erupting from Metal Sonic, consuming itself and her hero and sending him falling like a stone through the air. " **SONIC!** " Amy cried, watching with horror as the young hero hit the ground, the impact kicking up a cloud of dirt and dust. She didn't wait any longer, sliding down the rocks to run to his aide.

Sonic lay stock still where he landed, eyes closed and breath still. He hadn't been prepared for that- he didn't expect Metal to go all out like that. Breath suddenly filled his flattened lungs again and Sonic gasped and wheezed, feeling in that moment a rush of agony from the impact and the burns from the explosion. He moaned painfully, green eyes cracking open to watch the remainders of Metal Sonic fall around him.

"Well, well, _Sonic_. If I had known it would be this easy, I would have programmed Metal Sonic do that long ago." The sudden appearance of Dr. Eggman arrogant voice shot through Sonic like a laser, the hedgehog grunting as he attempted to lift his head to look at him. His body twitched, trying to respond to Sonic's need to move, but the pain yielded the attempt fruitless and the Hero went limp.

"E-Eggm-" Sonic attempted to say- something… Anything. But his attempt failed and Eggman floated ever closer in his robotic pod, laughing as two robotic arms sprouted out of its body and menacingly reached for the little blue hero.

"This is the end, my little blue friend! It's been awfully fun, but now you're at _my_ _mercy_! And I'll give you about as much as you've shown my _robots._ " Robotnik's voice lowered to a sinister growl, a cruel smile twisting on his face- how long had he been waiting for this? How long had he been fighting to outwit this dolt of a hedgehog? And now he was just- within- REACH!

"LEAVE MY SONIC ALONE!" A shrill voice clapped like thunder through the air and Eggman's egghead was suddenly assaulted by a rock, sending him and his Egg Pod reeling away from the injured Sonic, leaving both of the hero and the villain stunned.  
Amy grabbed up some fallen pieces of Metal Sonic as she ran to her Hero's side, tears streaming down her cheeks, angry eyes fixed on Robotnik.

"What?! You?! Go HOME, little girl! You can't possibly hope to defend Sonic with ro-OW! STOP THAT YOU BLASTED RODENT!" Just as Robotnik was telling her she couldn't defend him with rocks, a piece of metal debris smacked into his face, cracking his glasses.

She stood in front of Sonic now, picking up whatever debris she could reach, dead set on keeping Robotnik away from him. "You go home! Leave us alone!" She screamed back at him, pelting more things at him, not really paying attention to what they were. Sonic lay in a state of shock, watching Amy defend him with a pained expression.

Robotnik, tired of being pelted with rocks and metal, snapped the glass dome of his eggpod closed, but not before one last piece of debris from his fallen Metal Sonic slipped in. Something that flashed rapidly with red light. Robotnik looked down at this piece of debris, his face suddenly going pale. "Uh oh." He mumbled just as the flashing object exploded, filling the dome of the eggpod with black smoke.  
Robotnik's yelling and grunting voice could be heard even as the little machine shot away from the pair of hedgehogs, once again vowing vengeance for another time.

Both Amy and Sonic watched as Robotnik careened out of view, then Amy turned sharply on her heel and fell to her knees at his side. Tears still ran down her face and she sniffled, trying to wipe it all away with her hands.  
"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry Sonic! I-It's my fault-" She said through sobs, leaning over to look Sonic's injured body over. Sonic was a little stricken by this- helpless to do anything but wince when she tentatively touched him.

"A-Amy… I'll be -" He swallowed hard. "-fine." This didn't appear to comfort the girl as she stared at him with watery eyes. She wanted him to leap up and dust himself off as he ever did, she wanted to see him smile and speed off into the distance… But he just lay there, heaving. The girl bit her lower lip and sniffed loudly, trying to clear her head- she could help- she had to help.

Sonic had begun to fade into his exhaustion when silence fell between them, eyes closing, his mind becoming fuzzy. He barely registered Amy getting up, and by the time she was pulling him up by his arms to transport him elsewhere, he was aware of nothing at all.

000000000000000000

Awareness came slowly. First it was the the sound of rippling water, then the warmth of the sun. Sonic shifted a little, his body was unusually stiff… But did not ache like it had when he lost consciousness. He could smell something medicinal now, too… And a hand quietly stroking his head.

Sonic opened his eyes a little, squinting in the light, shapes of canopy leaves blurred into vision… And Amy's face, tense with concern and grief. Her eyes were closed, though she clearly wasn't asleep- she just looked… Tired.  
She was leaned up against a large tree next to a little stream, Sonic's head rested in her lap and various plants that were used to heal his burns were scattered about.

It was a little strange for him. He wasn't used… to being rescued. Not like this. His eyes focused on her and watched her for a little while, gears in his head turning.

She really was… Something special.

"Amy." Sonic said quietly, smiling a little as she jerked in response, looking down at him with frantic eyes.

"Sonic! How do you feel? Are you okay?" Amy asked in a squeaking pitch, leaning over him with a deep expression of concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said nonchalantly, shrugging from his position on the ground. He could hear her sigh, but she didn't move from her spot, her hand still stroking the top of his head.  
There was a moment of silence.

"Hey." Sonic said suddenly, breaking the trance and gesturing for her to leave closer. "I gotta say something." He continued, Amy hesitated a moment, unsure- but obeys, leaning over as if to hear a secret.

The blue hedgehog continued to gesture for her to lean closer, which she did… Until their noses were almost touching.  
Amy's breath hitched in her throat, waiting.

"I just wanted to say-" Sonic lifted his head and pressed a kiss to Amy's mouth, reaching up to hold the back of her neck. "Thanks for the save, Hero girl." He finished with a smile. Amy was stock still for a moment, staring down at her hero in some mix of disbelief and touched appreciation.

"Anytime, Sonic." Then she bent down and kissed him three times.


End file.
